Girl From Another World
by Daryl-Dixon'z Girl
Summary: A young modern age woman finds herself in another world, and later finds out she's the living descent of Lady Arwen, and King Aragorn. Little does she know she has captured that heart of a certain MirkWood prince. O.O.C. some Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien
1. My Elvin Dream Prince

His long platinum blonde hair cascaded over his bare muscular built shoulders as he stood close to my queen sized bed. I could barely breath as he gracefully walked over to my bed  
>"You shall be mine tonight àmael (beloved)" He said to me as he knelt down upon the bed. The mattress went down under his weight I gasped as he came closer to me<br>"What do you want from me?" I asked him now finding my voice a slight smile crossed his angelic features he slowly leaned down his lips inches from mine just as he was about to kiss me when I heard my alarm go off "Damn it!" I sighed as I listened to 'May It Be' play on the radio of my clock after the song came to an end.  
>I walked down the carpeted stairs, and into the kitchen<br>"Atara(mother)?" I asked in a language I didn't even know I knew my parents both looked at me confused at first I honestly didn't see the problem "Mani?" (What) I found myself asking slightly confused  
>"Ariawyn where did you learn to speak that?" My mother asked me<br>"I don't know it seems to have come naturally to me" I confessed "Why what's the problem?" My father sighed "You know what I'm just gonna head back to bed" I said, and turned around heading back up to my bedroom, sighing I opened my bedroom door, and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door, slipping off my pastel pink slippers I climbed back into my bed, pulling up the warm blankets, and slipped into a deep slumber.

This time I found myself in what seemed to be a grand palace of some sort again I saw the man in my dreams he was standing under a waterfall. He must have heard me because he turned around, and smiled at me I blinked  
>"Creoso" (welcome) I heard him say<br>"Wait I know you"  
>"Sut?"(How) He asked me as he walked over to me as the cool water dripped down his muscular body<br>"You're the guy from my dreams" I told him "Why are you haunting my dreams?" I asked him he chuckled softly  
>"My dear you are my edainme"(woman) I blinked a few times before it dawned on me that I could actually understand him<br>"So if I'm yours then you would be mine" A confused look crossed his angelic features  
>"Can you understand me?" He asked me I nodded my light brunette head<br>"I may not be quite gifted in the tongue of elves, but I can understand it may I ask your name"  
>"Its Legolas mi lady" He replied to my question "And you mi lady?"<br>"Mine is Ariawyn" I found myself humming a song I knew from my child hood that I couldn't help, but sing aloud  
>" May it be<br>An evening star  
>Shines down<br>Upon you

May it be  
>When darkness falls<br>Your heart  
>Will be true<p>

You walk a lonely road  
>Oh how far you are from home<br>Mornié Utulie  
>Believe and you<br>Will find your way  
>Mornié Alantié<br>A promise lives  
>Within you now<p>

May it Be  
>The shadow's call<br>Will fly away

May it be  
>Your journey on<br>To light the day

When the night is overcome  
>You may rise<br>To find the sun

Mornié Utulie  
>Believe and you<br>Will find your way

Mornié Alantié  
>A promise lives<br>Within you now

A promise lives  
>Within you now. . .<p>

/May-It-Be-lyrics-Enya/89CD943BD8C35EAE48256B2D00187599

Legolas looked at me  
>"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" He asked me<br>"Beats me apparently like that, and the Elvin language come naturally to me" I confessed as I noticed Legolas was now looking at me with a deep hunger in his pale blue eyes. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my slender waist "What are you doing?" I asked him, but he didn't reply, he leaned down his breath was felt on the side of my neck I gasped at the sudden sensation to the closeness 'This can't be happening' I thought to myself as he drew me closer to his being  
>"You seem uncertain" Legolas spoke I blew my bangs from my silvery blue eyes<br>"No kidding you're hitting on me, and I barely know you Legolas" I told him  
>"My apologizes" For some unknown reason I stood upon my tippy toes, and placed a light kiss upon his right cheek<br>" It's alright, but how do I know your not just a dream?" I requested from him he seemed to sigh, still holding me gently in his strong arms  
>"I have heard that dreams come true so maybe what we have may"<br>"Maybe tell me where is it that you live?"  
>"Mirkwood the Northern half of the kingdom" He brushed a piece of my hair behind my semi pointed ear, and gasped<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"It can not be" I sighed now very confused<br>"What?"  
>"Your ears are some what similar, but yet different to mine"<br>"Oh that they are deformed from what my father tells me"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You may have noticed they aren't quite normal they're some what pointed, but yet rounded at the tips"  
>"I see, and your scent is that of an elf I don't mean to be rude" I laughed<br>"That's fine an elf you say hmm how strange"  
>"Strange in deed, and where do you hail from?" Legolas requested from me<br>" Another world I live in a suburb area called Oakwood Heights. There's a huge Oak in my front yard"  
>"I see I must warn you of my father; King Thranduil"<br>"But why?"  
>"I have this feeling if he were to meet you he'll have you killed, but I won't allow that to happen"<br>"How so?"  
>"Its written in the stars that we are to be one with another" I looked up at him now confused<br>"You mean its predestined that I am to be your princess?" He nodded his platinum blonde head  
>"Yes"<br>"Hmm well I look forward to meeting you in person mi prince" Legolas smiled widely  
>"Until we meet again my princess" He leaned down, and placed his soft velvet like lips upon mine, gently kissing me.<br>At first I didn't respond, but after getting used to it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss " I shall miss you" He confessed  
>"As will I my prince"<br>"I will wait for you Ariawyn" I smiled before I was pulled away from him. I groaned again the sounds of my alarm went off. Sighing happily I got up, and went to take a hot shower I couldn't help thinking that maybe Legolas wasn't just a dream, but actually a real prince from a far off distance other world.

As I got into the shower I let the hot water warm up my some what cold body I couldn't stop thinking about Legolas he seemed so real to me. Little did I know he was actually real an hour later I got dressed, and got ready for the rest of the day. I grabbed my nap sack, and headed out the door, and down the side walk on my way to work I loved working in an Medieval Shop what I didn't know was that a little thing called fate yes fate it had others plans in mind for me. I felt the ground shake, and grew worried that I took off running towards the shop, but as the earth opened up just a bit I had managed to mistake my footing, and fell into the hole. I looked around how I was falling reminded me of how Alice got to Wonderland, but I wasn't following a white rabbit like she had done.

I groaned as I fell upon something rather soft you could say which wasn't at all what I had expected sighing I looked around it all seemed some what familiar like I had been here before, but the question was 'Where was here?'  
>"Intruder alert!" I heard some one yell from a distance just then I heard the whooshing sounds of arrows coming towards me, but then I looked up only to find some old looking man standing in front of me with his wooden staff in his hands, he slammed it down to the surface of the ground<br>"You shall not harm her!" I heard him yell . . .


	2. Lost Heir

For my reader: gondorgreenleaf

"Intruder alert!" I heard some one yell from a distance just then I heard the whooshing sounds of arrows coming towards me, but then I looked up only to find some old looking man standing in front of me with his wooden staff in his hands, he slammed it down to the surface of the ground  
>"You shall not harm her!" I heard him yell . . .<br>"Ya ier lle?" (Who are you) I asked the old man that now stood in front of me, once the arrows fell to the ground, he looked over his left shoulder down at me  
>" Did you just speak in Elvin tongue?" He asked me now some what curious<br>" Uma"( Yes) I replied to his question  
>"I see what is your name my child?"<br>"Ariawyn Helyanwë of Gondor" He raised a grey brow as he looked down at me  
>"Gondor you say you must be related to Lady Arwen then ?" I blinked, and bit my lower lip<br>"Gandalf did you find her?" A woman asked him, he turned, and saw a tall brunette standing upon the stone steps  
>"I did Lady" This man called Gandalf said to her. I remembered back from high school I did this school project based upon my own life only to find out some really strange stuff. For one thing when I went to this search engine website called it said that I was a descent of some guy named Aragorn the second Elessar , and that he was the said twenty-sixth king of Arnor, the thirty-fifth king of Gondor, and the first high king of some place called Reunited Kingdom.<p>

So naturally being curious as I was I printed the information off as well as saved it to my usb drive that way I'd have some proof of something. Even stranger was when I had asked my parents about it they denied it simply stating that the internet was filled with nothing, but lies. I just couldn't understand that I mean that wasn't the answer I was looking for, and I wasn't planning to give up. But now that I was in a completely different world I highly doubted I get the answers I was in need of looking for.  
>"Where might I be?" I asked the man looked down at me<br>"Why you're in Mirkwood my child" Gandalf said as a rather tall blonde man walked up to us  
>"Ah you must be Princess Ariawyn of Gondor" He man said to me<br>"Uma" (Yes)  
>"I am King Thranduil, and I welcome you humbly to Mirkwood"<br>" Le fael" (Thank you, generous) He cocked a blonde brow at me to me he seemed shocked  
>"I see you speak in the Elvin tongue" I nodded<br>"Yes it seems to come to me as second nature"  
>"Hmm that could only mean that you must be of elvish descent"<br>"I guess so"  
>"What's your mother's maiden name?"<br>"It was Helyanwë" I replied  
>"I see, and where is it that she hails from?"<br>"Honestly I don't know, I never knew her" Thranduil sighed, and then chatted with the wizard; Gandalf  
>"Well she could be the lost heir of Gondor Thranduil" Gandalf told the Elvin king<br>"You mean?" Thranduil gasped at the news "If this is the case Ariawyn must be guarded around the clock" Gandalf nodded  
>"And who better to guard her then your son Thranduil" At first Thranduil didn't speak he must have been thinking, after an hour of silence he spoke<br>"Then it has been settled my son; Legolas will be her personal guard, and protector Legolas!" Thranduil yelled from his spot near the old wizard, and I.

A young elf prince with long cascading platinum blonde hair waltzed up to where we stood  
>"You called father?" I heard the elvish prince ask, I could have sworn my heart was melting<br>"This is Princess Ariawyn of Gondor, and you are to be her personal guard, and protector from now on is that understood?" Thranduil asked his son; Legolas nodded. He then looked down at me suddenly gasping, but only I was able to hear this Legolas bowed  
>"Welcome to Mirkwood; Princess Ariawyn"<br>"Thank you; you are to kind Prince Legolas: He gave me a weak smile as he lowered his hand down to me, I took it as he helped me up to my feet I suddenly winced at a sharp pain  
>"You are hurt Princess" Legolas spoke<br>"Oh I didn't seem to notice" I than felt the ground below me give way only to see that Legolas had picked me up bridal style  
>"You mustn't walk on your feet after such an injury I must get you to the healer" I rolled my silvery blue eyes as he told me this<br>"If you must Prince" I said sighing as Legolas left his father, and Gandalf, to walk towards the grand palace of Mirkwood, he walked into the palace, and down the halls in search of the Elvin healer named Nessa Faelvrin. "Whose Nessa?" I found myself asking him  
>"Nessa is our palace healer Princess"<br>"Please call me Ariawyn"  
>"As you wish Princess"<br>"May I ask how old you are?"  
>"My age?"<br>"Yes I am curious"  
>" I see I am about 2,893 years of age" Legolas replied<br>"Wow that's extremely older then me"  
>"Why how old are you Ariawyn?"<br>"I'm only twenty-five" I saw his pale blue eyes go wide  
>"You're still a child"<br>"One that's rude, and two I'm a full grown woman I have proof care to see?" Legolas's cheeks went red slightly  
>"Um no maybe one day I mean you are breathtakingly gorgeous Ariawyn"<br>"Why thank you Prince" He then rolled his pale blue eyes  
>"My name's Legolas"<br>"I know, but I will call you that when I find you worthy" Legolas cocked a pale blonde brow at me I giggled at this  
>"Worthy of what may I ask?"<br>"Dunno yet"  
>"I see" He sighed "In your dreams Ariawyn am I worthy?" He asked<br>"Of course, and much more"  
>"How often have you dreamt of me?"<br>"Since I was a tenth grader in high school, a youngling you would say"  
>"Really?" He sounded shocked<br>"Oh yeah"  
>"I apologize for being rude earlier about calling you a child Princess"<br>" Well I'd like to forgive you, but I don't see how"  
>"I'd do anything to see make you happy again Ariawyn"  
>"Really anything?" I suddenly asked<br>"Yes whatever your heart desires" I sighed getting suddenly upset not sure he'd actually do this one request "Ariawyn what's wrong?" He asked me noticing my sudden mood change  
>"Well I'm not sure if you'd really do what I would like"<br>"Maybe if you tell me I would" I bit my lower lip  
>"No you won't gosh this is embarrassing" Legolas sat me down on a bench, joining me, I hung my light brown head now upset, he lifted my chin with his right hand, looking me in the eyes<br>"Princess tell me what you want of me, and I'll see that it happens" I sighed  
>"No you won't because you see me as a child" I felt hot tears fall from my silvery blue eyes<br>"No I don't. . . please tell me"  
>"I can't. . . she'd get angry with me"<br>"Who Ariawyn?"  
>"Your other"<br>"Other?"  
>"Girlfriend" I said as softly as I could<br>"Ariawyn I'd be honored to be your prince. . If you'll have me that is" Legolas said I blinked  
>"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him correct<br>"Will you be my princess as in as you say girlfriend?" He asked me  
>"Yes a million times yes Legolas" He chuckled, and suddenly did something I didn't except he kissed me he reached into his pants' pocket, and pulled out a small silvery gold round object, and slipped it onto my middle right finger

.

I gasped at the ring  
>"It happens to be a promise ring Ariawyn this way you know that my heart belongs to you, and only you"<br>"I love it Legolas"  
>"I'm glad Ariawyn I plan to make you happy"<br>"Why?"  
>"What do you mean do I need a reason to make my girlfriend happy?"<br>"No I guess not  
>"I'd like to see a smile upon your angelic face your smile brightens my day"<br>"I didn't know I had that type of power" He chuckled again  
>"Ariawyn you have no idea the power you hold over me now let's get you to Nessa"<br>"If we must" Legolas gave me a quick kiss as he picked me up, and carried me down the halls of the Mirkwood palace to a large room, he lightly knocked upon the slightly opened wooden door  
>"Come in" The older woman's voice said, Legolas kicked in the door, and walked into the large room<br>"Prince Legolas?" She asked  
>"My girlfriend is injured"<br>"I see now what seems to be the injury?" Nessa asked him  
>"Her right ankle"<br>"Alright I will take a look" The elvish healer gently took my shoe off in order to get a better look at the injured ankle "Oh dear"  
>"What?" Legolas asked now worried<br>"Not to fret my prince tis a small injury, but she'll have to stay off of her feet for two months for it to heal completely its broken"  
>"I see" Nessa aliened the broken ankle which caused me to cry out in pain, she than carefully placed a few healing herbs atop the injury as she gently wrapped it. After Nessa was finished; Legolas swore in a mixture of both the tongue of man, and of elvish about her rudeness. King Thranduil met us outside of the healing room<br>"You seems troubled my son what ales you?" Legolas sighed  
>"Nessa, and her rudeness I have a feeling she's been poisoning our guests here as well as the royal guard" Thranduil shook his blonde head, but he had a feeling it was true<br>"I'll look into finding another healer I see you have taken Princess Ariawyn as your woman"  
>"I have father"<br>"She is a wise, and great choice my son I couldn't be prouder" Thranduil smiled at his son "I shall see you two later then"  
>"Bye father" Legolas said to Thranduil, and walked down another hall towards yet another room<br>"Please tell me you aren't taking me to another healer"  
>"No I'm taking you to my bed chambers"<br>"May I ask why"  
>" My father has assigned me as your personal body guard as well as protector so I would assume you'd feel safer with me"<br>"I couldn't agree more"  
>"Besides this way I can keep a close eye on you"<br>"Yeah" Legolas turned a few corners, and then finally came to a stop at a rather large brass looking door, he picked the lock, and opened the door to a rather larger bed chamber, closing his brass bedroom door Legolas walked up to a king size looking bed, and gently placed me upon the mattress, and went to lock the door he then joined me on his king sized bed  
>"You must troubled what's bothering you?" Legolas asked me<br>"I was just thinking of something"  
>"Like what?"<br>"Well I heard of a rumor"  
>"What type of rumor?"<br>"The rumor said elves have a thing called a mating season as if they were animals"  
>"Elves aren't animals, but it is actually true we do have a season for mating with our life partners"<br>"Oh" I inhaled some air  
>"In case your wondering I do have a mate"<br>"Who?" I asked  
>"You Ariawyn I didn't just ask you to be my girlfriend, or my princess it was my way of asking you to be my life mate. I guess I was beating around the bush by not coming out, and asking you more specifically so I'm asking you now" Legolas knelt down upon one knee in front of me, taking my hands into his "Princess Ariawyn of Gondor, and of Oakwood Heights I can not see myself with out anyone, but you, and I would be honored as well as the most happiest male elves if you would be my life mate?" At first this seemed so over whelming, but for some unknown reason I wanted Legolas in my life<br>"Yes Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and of Middle Earth I gladly accept your offer to be your life mate" We sealed the deal with a deep, and yet passionate kiss. Little to our knowledge Legolas's father; King Thranduil had heard the entire thing, and was grinning from ear to ear behind the brass door

"Legolas?" I asked  
>"Hmm"<br>"You said that elves have a mating season right? So when does the season begin?"  
>" The first day of mating season starts some time in the spring, and then stops the first half of the season lasts a few months like 3 in the spring it won't start back up until the middle of the winter which will last up to three months again"<br>"Oh so like 6 months of the year?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh" As I let my mind wonder I didn't notice that Legolas wrapped an arm around my slender waist, or that he had his sharp teeth near the base of my neck near the jugular vein I suddenly gasped when I felt a small, but sharp pain in my neck, Legolas's grip on my waist tightened a bit more I then felt his saliva on my neck, as he opened his mouth a bit more, and bit down hard on my jugular vein. I dug my nails into his upper arm half an hour passed my head was against his broad shoulder as I rested my silvery blues sighing  
>"You bit me" I said stating the obvious, as he ran his hand thru my light brown locks<br>"Yes I was marking you as my life mate"  
>"Oh"<br>"I only did so, to make sure others don't take you from me I'm not calming you as my property, but as my life mate"  
>"Oh well that would make sense, and thank you"<br>"For what?"  
>"For making me your life mate"<br>"Your welcome Ariawyn, but I have yet to set my calm to you yet"  
>"Meaning?"<br>"Meaning I would have to calm your maidenhood"  
>"Oh"<br>"But don't worry I don not plan to rape you I would like if you came to me willingly, at least asked me to take you"  
>"So then you'd be gentle with me?"<br>"Yes sensing that you are still a maiden I will be as gentle as possible for your first time Ariawyn"  
>"Legolas?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Did you ever have another mate before me?" He sighed<br>"I did yes once, but she cheated on me with my best friend Eärendur" I bit my lip, and found myself sitting in between his legs, his strong arms were wrapped around my waist, I tilted my light brown head, and kissed him  
>"I will never ever do that to you Legolas"<br>"Please don't for I couldn't bear the pain"  
>"I won't you are mine, and I am yours for life did you already forget that you marked me as your mate?" He smiled at me<br>"No I have not"  
>"Good because I have a confession to make"<br>"And what would this be?"  
>"I think that I might be falling for you Legolas I know that you do not . ."<br>"But I do feel the same way I feel as if I'm falling for you Ariawyn, I have since the very first time I saw you when you came to me in my dreams" For the rest of the day Legolas, and I talked, and watched the animal activity outside the palace.


	3. Family Affair

For my readers: kittykawii4 and gondorgreenleaf

"Good because I have a confession to make"  
>"And what would this be?"<br>"I think that I might be falling for you Legolas I know that you do not . ."  
>"But I do feel the same way I feel as if I'm falling for you Ariawyn, I have since the very first time I saw you when you came to me in my dreams" For the rest of the day Legolas, and I talked, and watched the animal activity outside the palace.<p>

We spend most of the afternoon, and a small bit of the evening just relaxing around what seemed to be around seven-thirty at night there was a slight knock upon Legolas's brass bedroom door  
>"Mani?"(What) Legolas asked<br>"Dinner is ready my Prince" I heard a voice say from outside of the room  
>"Thank you"<br>"Will you, and the princess be dining with us?" Legolas sighed now getting annoyed  
>"Yes" After the servant left, Legolas walked over to a second wardrobe, opening it, he took out an item on a hanger, and walked up to the bed, lying the object upon the king sized bed<p>

listing/161098722/elven-dress-medieval-renaissance-fairy

It was a blue crushed velvet dress with golden trim that went down to the end of the bed  
>"What's this for?" I asked him now curious<br>"The dress is for you Ariawyn it was shipped from over seas it was originally for my first life mate, but she left me at the alter for Eärendur"  
>"It looks breath taking it puts my clothing to shame" At this Legolas chuckled "So am I too wear this to dine?"<br>"I'd be honored if you would" I smiled  
>"I'd love to only I am in need of some assistance" Legolas nodded, as he sat down behind me, and unlaced the back of my current dress, he than let it slip down to the bed, grabbed the blue dress, and slipped it over my light brown head, and helped me to my feet then laced up the back. Afterwards he placed down a pair of Sapphire shoes on the floor, I slipped them on as he twirled me around in the evening gown<br>"It comes with a golden matching necklace, but I was thinking of a different one" He walked over to a dresser, opened it, and grabbed a deep blue necklace

.

"Oh my its gorgeous Sapphire blue my favorite color how'd you know?" I suddenly asked as he walked back to me, and placed the silver necklace around my neck. I noticed there was three deep sapphire blue tear drop like gems one in the middle, and two on the side, he then clipped on the matching earrings to my human like elf ears  
>"I remembered how you told me one night you liked the color Sapphire when I had asked you years back"<br>"You remembered?" He nodded  
>"Of course I remember everything you told me about you, and since I remembered how much you love Sapphire I had this specifically made just for you"<br>"Oh thank you I love it, and the dress"  
>"I'm glad to hear that by the way how is your injury?" He asked me<br>"Oh that hmm well now that you mention it I can hardly feel any pain"  
>"Your body must have healed after all you are part elf, and elves can heal"<br>"Oh that's quite interesting I had no idea"  
>"We also do magic as well"<br>"Teach me?" I requested from him Legolas looked at me confused  
>"What?" He now asked me<br>"Magic . . What did you think I was asking you to teach me?"  
>"No comment"<br>"Wait were you thinking I'd ask you about the season of mating?"  
>"Um well" I laughed<br>"Legolas get your mind out of the gutter, I don't want to learn about the mating season for a while"  
>"Oh good" I noticed his face was flush like he was blushing<br>"Ya know you're cuter when you blush my prince"  
>"Shall we go, and dine I'd hate to keep my father waiting"<br>"Of course" Legolas hooked his arm around mine, and we walked thru the halls of the grand palace of Mirkwood we walked until we entered a large dining area; walking next to Arwen was a tall dark hair brunette man, I had remembered seeing on those pages I had printed out from the sudden familiarity made me faint as if I saw a ghost that I collapsed  
>"Legolas!" His father yelled, Legolas suddenly turned, and caught me mid fall.<p>

After placing me down on a near by chair, and while everyone was trying to find out why I had fainted it had dawned on Legolas why I had collapsed  
>"Poor girl acted as if she had seen a ghost" Gandalf said, Legolas rushed into his bed chamber, grabbed my nap sack, flipped thru the my not book until he found a few pages that read ' ' his pale blue eyes saw a full body picture of Aragorn; King of Gondor, and noticed why I had fainted, grabbing the page, he ran back into the dining area<br>"Aragorn my friend you might want to take a look at this" Legolas said, and gave Aragorn the parchment. Aragorn took the parchment, and began to read it he gasped suddenly when he read his name  
>"Are you saying?" Aragorn asked his Elvin friend"<br>"I'm saying according to those pieces of parchment that Ariawyn is related to mainly you Aragorn don't you find it strange that when you walked up; Ariawyn just so happened to suddenly faint"  
>"Now that you mention it"<br>"And how she seems to know us thou she hasn't even seen us before in her present life?"  
>"Legolas I don't follow" Legolas sighed<br>"Ariawyn isn't from our world Aragorn, I met her back a few years when I was still in the fellowship in my dreams"  
>"So if Ariawyn isn't from here then explain to me how in middle earth did she end up here?" Gandalf asked the Elvin prince<br>"I assume there was a rift in the space, and time continuum, and the rift caused her to be ported here"  
>"Then she must leave now" Gandalf said, Legolas stood on the table<br>"I have an announcement to make!" Legolas hired his voice  
>"And what this be?" Gandalf asked seeming annoyed<br>"Princess Ariawyn, and I are life mates" Arwen, and his father seemed to be happy as for Gandalf the old wizard didn't seem to please by this  
>"You can not be I will be allow it" Legolas's father coughed<br>"I have already marked her as my life mate last night, and there's nothing you can do about that"  
>" I see nothing wrong with this pairing as long as my son is truly happy I shall allow it, besides he wasn't happy with Tari Sèregon" King Thranduil said<br>"Thank you father" Legolas said as he now looked over at me rather concerned he sighed, walked over to where I was, gathered me up, and carried me bridal style back to his bed chambers, once inside, he placed me gently down upon the king sized bed "Nîn mela"(My love) I heard Legolas say I blinked my silvery blue eyes open, and looked up at him  
>"Did you just call me your love?" I asked I nodded<br>" Uma"(Yes) I noticed he blushed again  
>"Are you in love with me?" This time he hung his head low, I reached up until he was eye level with me<br>"Uma"(Yes) I smiled a bit, and softly placed a kiss upon his left cheek  
>"Nothing is wrong with that Legolas"<br>"So then you are willing to be my wife in the future?" He suddenly asked me I blushed, and nodded  
>"Yes in the future. . . Ya know I came to realize something"<br>"What would that be?"  
>"In my time the future for you Oakwood Heights is actually Mirkwood"<br>"You certain?"  
>"Yea I found the blue prints on Oakwood Heights, and its in the exact same place as Mirkwood"<br>"I'd be lost without you" I giggled a bit, as he joined me upon his king sized bed, he leaned down to my level, and gently, but passionately kissed me. This caused me to gasp at the sudden new sensation  
>"That was my first kiss" I said after we broke for air<br>"Really I apologize"  
>"No please don't I much enjoyed it Legolas, and I won't have it with anyone, but you" He smiled as he wrapped an arm around my slender waist pulling me close to him. I sighed in content as I lay my head against his left built shoulder, and felt my eye lids close<br>_ Dream_  
>I looked around my surroundings, only to see that I was what seemed to be my home in Oakwood Heights, but I noticed something was a bit off. I blinked my silvery blue eyes, and felt a pair of strong arms around my slender waist I titled my head up to see Legolas smiling down at me a hint of gold seemed catch my silvery blues, and gasped<br>"I take it than you love the ring I gave you?" Legolas asked me  
>"I love it Legolas"<br>"I'm glad to hear that after all you are my future wife" My jaw dropped  
>" Wait when did we get engaged?" I asked him<br>"About five months ago "  
>"Oh where did you ask me?"<br>"At a Renaissance Fair, where apparently I seem to fit in just well" He smiled widely  
>"How romantic of you" Legolas suddenly pulled me into what seemed to be my bed room "Why are we going to be its only two in the afternoon?" He smirked<br>"Who said anything about going to bed my love" I shook my light brown head as he than locked our bed room door  
>" What are you planning to do?"<br>"Ariawyn I'm not going to hurt you alright" I sighed "Besides can't I make love to my fiancée?" I gulped, and blushed all at once.

Inhaling I left his side, and went to sit upon our double king sized bed, moments later he joined me half naked. I found myself drooling, but tried so hard to hide it, and that fact that maybe I wanted this just as bad as he did. Legolas looked down at me  
>"Ariawyn I apologize for not making you feel as special as the day I first asked you to marry me I hope to make it up to you" I was shocked to hear him say this<br>"Legolas what brought this on?" I asked him now worried he sighed  
>"Every day when I get home form work you seem upset, or sad, and I feel its my fault" I sighed, and looked up at him his pale once bright blue eyes were now dull filled with a sort of sadness<br>"Legolas I love you, and its not. . ." Before I could even finish what I had planned to tell him his lips were on mine, I was now looking up at him from my back. He broke for air, and looked down at me  
>"Let me love you"<p>

To be continued

Author's Note

In Ariawyn's Dream Legolas is her soon to be husband, but he doesn't remember his life in Middle Earth as Ariawyn does


	4. Dream, or Reality?

"That was my first kiss" I said after we broke for air

"Really? I apologize"

"No please don't I much enjoyed it Legolas, and I won't have it with anyone, but you" He smiled as he wrapped an arm around my slender waist pulling me close to him. I sighed in content as I lay my head against his left built shoulder, and felt my eye lids close

_ Dream_

I looked around my surroundings, only to see that I was what seemed to be my home in Oakwood Heights, but I noticed something was a bit off. I blinked my silvery blue eyes, and felt a pair of strong arms around my slender waist I titled my head up to see Legolas smiling down at me a hint of gold seemed catch my silvery blues, and gasped

"I take it than you love the ring I gave you?" Legolas asked me

"I love it Legolas"

"I'm glad to hear that after all you are my future wife" My jaw dropped

" Wait when did we get engaged?" I asked him

"About five months ago "

"Oh where did you ask me?"

"At a Renaissance Fair, where apparently I seem to fit in just well" He smiled widely

"How romantic of you" Legolas suddenly pulled me into what seemed to be my bed room "Why are we going to bed its only two in the afternoon?" He smirked

"Who said anything about going to bed my love" I shook my light brown head as he than locked our bed room door

" What are you planning to do?"

"Ariawyn I'm not going to hurt you alright" I sighed "Besides can't I make love to my fiancée?" I gulped, and blushed all at once.

Inhaling I left his side, and went to sit upon our double king sized bed, moments later he joined me half naked. I found myself drooling, but tried so hard to hide it, and that fact that maybe I wanted this just as bad as he did. Legolas looked down at me

"Ariawyn I apologize for not making you feel as special as the day I first asked you to marry me I hope to make it up to you" I was shocked to hear him say this

"Legolas what brought this on?" I asked him now worried he sighed

"Every day when I get home from work you seem upset, or sad, and I feel its my fault" I sighed, and looked up at him his pale once bright blue eyes were now dull filled with a sort of sadness

"Legolas I love you, and its not. . ." Before I could even finish what I had planned to tell him his lips were on mine, I was now looking up at him from my back. He broke for air, and looked down at me

"Let me love you" He seemed to plead waiting for my reply

"Kay. . . just be" He cut me off again by kissing me

"I know be gentle God I love you" I giggled as he gently kissed my nose as he slowly slid his hands up my pastel blue short sleeve shirt, slipping it up, and over my light brown head now leaving me in my crimson bra it was tied in the front I felt his month near the middle of my bra, and gasped

"What are you. . .?" I asked

"Shh my love" I pouted he chuckled, and kissed me again before his lips went to work untying the pink string that held my crimson bra closed fifteen minutes later, he threw my bra into a corner of the bedroom I suddenly covered my chest to which Legolas chuckled again "Come now how can I show just how much I love you if I will not let me?" He asked me

"I. . I feel embarrassed about how I look" Legolas sighed

"Ariawyn there's nothing wrong with the way you look. . Guys want their women to have meat on them it gives them something to hold on to" I looked at him now confused

"Wait why?" He cocked his platinum blonde head

"I have no idea Aragorn told me that last month"

"And did he tell you how to woo, or make love to a woman?"

"No besides women are different from each other" He sighed once he noticed that I was comfortable about myself I removed my hands from my chest "Would you like to continue?" He asked me I just nodded.

Legolas was patient as he removed the rest of my clothing, and than did the same to his. Something very faint caught my attention it seemed to be a faint scar on his left upper shoulder, I sat up, reached up, and gently traced the scar

" Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you get the scar on your left shoulder blade?" I asked now concerned

" Hmm last month I believe Aragorn, and I were joisting. I didn't realize I was injured" I lowered my lips, and gently kissed the scar to which I got a slight moan from him this continued until he pulled me onto his lap so I was now straddling him I blushed.

He gingerly reached up, and cupped my left breast I heard myself moan out softly he smirked softly then to my surprised licked it I moaned yet again. To make things more interesting he gently took it into his mouth, and sucked it I gripped the bed sheets tightly as he did so. As he sucked my left breast his other hand seemed to cup, and massage my right one at the same time gasping, he gently leaned me back against the head board of the bed as he continued on with what he was currently doing.

After a while he switched our positions so he was looking down at me, and I was on my back against the bed. I saw that he was now knelt down in front of me "Today is all about pleasuring you Ariawyn" He said as he leaned down kissing me, he than gently pulled me towards him, and pulled my legs gently apart even thou they were knelt up a bit. Before I had a chance to re act his left hand went down to my womanhood, and softly began to rubbed my clit as he did this I felt a strange wetness in between my legs the new sensation caused me to moan out a bit loudly I blushed in the process, as he continued to do this moans escaped my mouth after a while he switched to gently slipping a finger into my womanhood, and doing a pulling in, and out motion this went on for about an hour he'd occasionally would slip in another, and do the same with the fingers. At that point I felt as if I wasn't going to take it my body seemed to be burning, and I felt myself getting wetter by the second. Legolas lowered his head, capturing my soft lips as he fully lay over me "This may hurt for just a bit, but pleasure will soon follow are you ready?"

"Yes ready as I'll ever be" Opening his mouth just a bit, he lowered it to my right shoulder, biting it as he entered my body I cried out as I felt something within scatter like glass he waited for me to adjust to his size once I did so he gently moved in. Gentle thrusts , and a slow rhythm followed after. I found myself reaching up, and lightly drawing meaningless symbols on his back as he than pumped up the thrusts to a semi fast pace I dug my nails into his back as the pressure from the pleasure seemed to build

"Legolas!" I cried out his name this caused him to thrust even fast, and deeper into me to give me even more pleasure his left hand reached down in between our joined bodies, and roughly rub my clit I squirmed a bit as I felt my hips bucking against his. Switching positions again he had me straddling him, he grabbed my hips a bit roughly as he bounced me on his dick he to this advantage to cup, and suck each of my breasts as he did before the pressure of the pleasure seemed to build again. I placed my hands upon his shoulders as he now let me set the rhythm. I noticed he was panting just as much as I was after we both seemed to cum, I slowly got off, gathering up the courage I slowly reached down, and kissed his chiseled like muscles as I felt my right hand roam down to his manhood I looked up at him to which he nodded as if I silently answered my curious question. So I gently wrapped my right hand around his now swollen member, and began to pump it I smiled as I heard him let a deep moan I continued to pump my hand up, and down his member, as he continued on with the moaning

"Ariawyn" I blinked as I heard him say my name a loud I stopped

"Yes? I apologize if I'm doing something wrong" I removed my hand from his still swelled member

"No you're doing fine for a once virgin"

"So your not angry with me?" I asked

"No, but please don't stop I enjoyed it"

"Really?" I asked now shocked

"Yes" I inhaled, and replaced my hand around his member, and went back to giving him a hand job. A few hours later I found myself on my back yet again "I want to try something if that's alright with you" I nodded my head, he spread my legs apart then lowered his head down towards my womanhood I gasped as I felt his hot tongue at my entrance. He slipped it in, and began to lick the wetness of my woman hood as he did this my hips seemed to have their own minds, and bucked gently I moaned loudly as his tongue worked its magic in my lower torso

"Legolas!" I cried out sweat seemed to now cover our bodies not wanting him to stop just yet I ran my right hand thru his long almost waist length platinum blonde hair. After wiping his mouth off of my sex juices he smiled, and captured my lips roughly as he lightly squeezed my breasts. Again he joined with me as we made love for the second time that afternoon . . His thrusts became deeper, and faster he eventually spilled himself into me as he grasped my hips, and slammed into me over again panting. Legolas came about three times always making sure I came as well exhaling he removed himself from me, and rolled over onto the bed, pulling me along with him

"Ariawyn"

"Hmm?"

"I love you now, and for eternity"

"I love you too Legolas" I replied placing a sweet kiss upon his soft lips, and felt myself drift off to sleep. Legolas pulled a soft blue clean sheet over us mostly covering our lower halves, and joined me sleeping.

_End of Dream_

I heard someone call my name, and slowly opened my silvery blues. I was now looking into my boyfriend's pale blue eyes.


End file.
